


I Got Your Love Letters

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters Tyler wrote for Josh. Takes place across several years. Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> hello imma warn u now that this aint super sad but it also aint super happy. also i ended up making jenna genderfluid and a few other mild alterations that were brought about due to my lack of planning.

hey josh

its four am and i cant sleep and youre at your house when you should be here. i ate a bunch of popcorn without you. bet you wish you were here now. i didn't watch any movies though. no fun without you. im tired but i ate too much sugar and now i cant sleep. which is why im writing letters to you. ill put it through your letterbox tomorrow.

if you were here wed be having loads of fun. have a sleepover with me tomorrow. im so boredddddd josh. i want to be able to sleeeeep.

i just ran around a bit but i didnt want to wake up my mom. i dont know what to write. im going to lie down until i fall asleep.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

i dont know why im writing this letter. i guess i just felt like you should know. i dont want to say this to your face and letters are cool. you said my last letter was cute. i dont know. its easier to write things than it is to say them. more thinking time and no immediate reactions. easy.

but whatever. its just weird bro. youre like. a really good friend to me. youre my best friend and i just really care about you and i want you to know how much you mean to me. and that when i want to die i think about you and i dont want to die as much. youre keeping me alive josh. youre a cool kid, joshua william dun. i owe you a lot.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

this letter thing sure is good for telling you things im too afraid to say to your face. like that i totally broke your ds.

im sorry i know i promised i wouldnt let it get damaged but i accidentally dropped it and the screen broke. i can try pay to fix it?

sorry man. do you still love me?

\- your great buddy tyler who you love (aka your best friend who loves you lots and is your bestest friend ever in the world) xxxx

 

hey josh

happy birthday man! congrats and all. man youre 18. all grown up. were gonna be going off to uni and doing things like that. weird. were actual adults. we could live alone and get married and stuff.

wanna marry me josh? we could live alone together. im almost 18. its almost legal.

nevermind just remembered that the whole gay thing is illegal. whatever. lets elope to somewhere that its legal. whatever its your birthday. youre free and were getting married. i know my present wasnt much but im going to make up for it with lots of hugs and buying you dinner. see im even courting you. you must really be excited to marry me now.

love you lots birthday boy

\- tyler

 

hey josh

uni is scary and i miss you. i need to see you again. when are you visiting? also one of my roommates saw my home screen and asked if you were my boyfriend haha. you are cute though.

i dont know how to do all this adult stuff and im bad at math. my mom is so far away.

\- tyler

hey josh

save me from this hell. university is hell why am i here. being an adult is supposed to be fun. where are all the fun flings and cool friends? this isnt what the movies told me it would be like. uni is hell save me joshie boy. im still up for eloping if you are.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

i cant believe i dropped out of uni and started a band. i thought my mom would kill me but shes so calm about all this. she really is the greatest. i need to thank her. remind me. also remind me that we need milk and glitter and lube. we dont actually need glitter or lube but itd be funny if i actually bought them.

i just remembered youre coming over soon. i havent warmed up my voice or anything. if the practice was really bad thats why. still havent hired someone to tune that old piano either. we have a little gig at that cafe near the dentists though.

you just knocked on the door. gotta cut this letter short. its your own fault.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

lets marathon all the alien movies. including the prequel. i spent ten dollars on candy and drinks and we can stream them online in a very legal way.

also debby dropped in and she says she borrowed a book. i forgot which one she said. she also said to remind you youre cute when you get back. its probably fine to say it in a letter. josh, youre cute. you have a nice butt. people joke that were dating and i dont blame them sometimes. love you.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

so maybe im not straight? i dont know. i just kissed a guy and it felt great. i mean. ive loved girls before as more than a friend and ive kissed girls and everything but i liked kissing this guy as well. it was different but good. i liked it both times josh.

i dont know. am i wrong to feel like this? is god okay with this? im not sure. i need your help josh. the guy gave me his number and im really confused. please help.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

just wanted to say thank you. it means a lot and i was worried you would hate me.

i love you too, by the way.

\- tyler, your pansexual best friend

 

hey josh

so this cute genderfluid person asked me out. i said yes. were going on a date tomorrow. i need you to help me because i dont know what im doing. come over later.

im really nervous but theyre really cute.

\- tyler

(ps their name is jenna and you might be able to meet them sometime)

 

hey josh

what happened to all the cheetos?

\- tyler

 

hey josh

please stop eating all the chips. i love them more than i love you so i will kick you out of the band if you keep doing this.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

i told jenna about the band because were getting kind of big now and maybe this could be our job which we do for money. i invited her to come to our next show. what if she acts weird about it? i mean she wasnt weird when i told her about it but what if she ends up being weird about it?

relationships are hard. im not used to this.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

you were right. jenna was completely okay about it. sorry i ran off with him afterwards. i got a bit too excited after he was really calm about it. he says were pretty good. also i think he wants to meet you. who could blame him? youre cool. anyway how about all four of us get coffee together? whens debby free?

\- tyler

 

hey josh

sometimes i miss it being just us. i love jenna and debby but it was kinda nice when we were best friends and there was no one else. change is weird bro. but i love jenna so much. i am so lucky to be dating someone like them. theyre amazing. man i dont know what id do without them.

sorry got side tracked. meant to just say that i love you. also wanna go see a movie? i know how much you love adam sandler, and theres that new movie with him in it.

im joking but we should really go see a movie. im buying.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

youre gonna make me cry. didnt think you kept all these letters. more reason to write them. thanks for the birthday present. dont think being all sweet will stop me from wrecking you at mario kart later.

love you.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

im really sorry about you and debby. god i dont know what to say. im just gonna hug you for ages. things just suck right now and it might be a while before things feel okay again. love you so much.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

we are beans.

\- your fren called ty (a bean)

 

hey josh

i think if horses had hands that would be terrifying. it is also three am and i am feeling cuddly. i am bad at sleeping. but horses with hands. what if they used their hands to hang from trees like monkeys.

i think im going to have nightmares josh. cuddle me while we sleep.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

im sorry. i love you i really do but i have jenna. i dont want to invalidate your feelings but you and debby were together for a long time and i feel like maybe that could be affecting what you feel for me. i cant be in love with you josh. im sorry. im so sorry i wish i could be in love with you.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

please dont feel like you have to stay away from me. i still love you. i want to hug you and touch you. this doesnt have to make things awkward. im okay with it as long as you are. but keep your distance if you need to for getting over me.

im terrible at this.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

this is the last time you will beat me on rainbow road. i have been practicing and i have reeces pieces. we will duel at sundown.

\- tyler

(ps i mean i wanna play mario kart with you after dinner and im going to win on rainbow road dont you dare red shell me)

 

hey josh

im happy things are okay with us. for a while i was worried you would hate me for not loving me. but youre over me now. guess we never will elope. mightve been nice. who knows. guess well never see.

sorry.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

get me a new pair of pants. i ripped my favorite leggings and i dont want to shop.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

me and jenna are getting married. zach is gonna be best man. be my grooms maid? you suit suits. ha. suit suits.

god im excited. i love them so much josh.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

im happy. im really happy these days. thank you josh. you and jenna were the only thing keeping me alive for a while. youre my world josh. i love you. things do get better i guess. took a while but here we are.

\- tyler

 

hey josh

i didnt want to say before but i was in love with you once. i thought we might end up together and i tried asking you out but you thought i was joking. i bet you dont remember. when i used to joke about eloping i sort of meant it. wouldve been nice.

then you fell in love with me later? i think cupid messed up. he shot me then forgot to shoot you until a couple years later. maybe theres another universe where it worked out and im married to you instead of jenna.

its a funny thought. right person, wrong time.

the world really does hurt sometimes right?

but im happy with jenna and youre happy too. even if we missed the chance at 'us' everything worked out pretty good.

\- tyler

(ps i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> another gripping tale as told by me. i should just stick to playing dota.


End file.
